


I'll be Watching You

by Horndog333



Series: Bomb Threat [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fear, First Kiss, First Time, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horndog333/pseuds/Horndog333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Namesake, Steve was haunted by the events of the day.  Nearly losing Danny to the Bomb shook Steve to the core.  Unable to rid himself of the fear and death-filled images of Danny, Steve stalks Danny at the father/daughter dance.  Afterwards, Danny and Steve finally come to terms with their feelings for each other. This is the end of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Simplyn2Deep for the Beta.

Steve drove home in silence. There was nothing preventing him from replaying the frightening images of Danny standing uncharacteristically still staring at the red light that had begun to flash faster and the beeping of the bomb increasing in their speed and volume. It appeared that Danny’s “Borrowed Time” was about to end. Miraculously, a few moments later, the bomb was disengaged and they were both safe. 

Steve remembered the initial relief that he felt when he saw the bomb was disengaged. He and Danny both bent down and grasped at their knees, as they blew out the breath that they had been holding and inhaled air deeply and quickly before they stood upright. Steve looked directly into Danny’s eyes to see a swirling myriad of emotions – relief, nervousness, happiness, appreciation and something that Steve hoped Danny was reciprocating – love.

He remembered the moment that both of them held their arms out and stepped closer toward each another for a tight hug. Steve felt Danny’s hot sweaty back as his arms and hands held tightly onto Danny for dear life, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He took in the feel of Danny’s heart thumping hard and fast as his chest met Danny’s broad, hard, muscular chest. Steve felt something warm and wet spill on his shoulders that he assumed to be Danny’s tears. While they stood locked in an embrace, Steve felt the walls he had built around him for years crumble. It was in those few moments that he knew he needed to be courageous and honest with Danny and finally admit that he was in love with him. He fiercely hoped that what he saw in Danny’s eyes meant that Danny loved him, too.

Steve pulled into the driveway of his home only to enter it and find it dark and empty. He sat down on the couch for a moment, resting his head in his hands before running his fingers up through his hair. He was exhausted from the day’s events. He slowly raised his head and let it drop back against the fop of the couch his eyes closed. As he started to doze off, his recollection of the events gave way to darker visions and louder explosions ripping through his mind. Sounds and visions of bombs detonating, loud, blood-curdling screams of the victims reverberated in Steve’s head, seeing people being thrown up and back by the force of the explosion, the flames engulfing them as they landed on the rubble of the buildings they stood in or next to. He saw the charred remains of bodies, bloody arms, legs, torsos and decapitated heads. He also saw the faces of the victims, eyes wide and mouths open, only the victims’ faces turned into Danny’s. All around him he saw bodies with Danny’s face. As he ran away from the sight, he saw men all around him being shot and killed. As he looked down at the faces of the dead, all he saw was Danny. 

Intertwined with these imaginary images, Steve replayed the images of the times Steve had spent with Danny, the first time they met in his garage, the first beer they shared, their random arguments in the car, Danny’s near death experience when he exposed to Sarin, Danny’s face as he lifted the cover of the truck to find him in North Korea, Danny’s rants about sharks and Shark Week in the dinghy they were stuck in, Danny telling the story about his friend, Billy, being pulled down and killed in an undertow and the sound of Danny’s small, insecure, frightened voice that made Steve grin and chuckle quietly to himself because he had told Danny the house they were about to investigate was haunted.

Steve couldn’t hide from the constant images in his mind. For the first time in his life, he felt a deep pain in his chest; his heart feeling like it was being ripped apart violently. Deep grief that had his body weak and falling to his knees, pounding, sobbing, and screaming at the loss of his love, Danny. 

Startled awake by the images and actions from his dream, Steve didn’t dare attempt to nap. He tried to occupy his time to avoid the nightmarish images of his dreams and daydreams. No matter what he did though - cleaned house, went for a long run and swam until he was aching and exhausted – he couldn’t escape the feelings and images that tormented him. Rationally, he knew Danny was alive and well with Grace at her father/daughter dance, but Steve needed to see for himself. He gave into his heart and mind and prepared for his a mission – to find and stake out Danny. He would follow Danny everywhere until he made it safely back home. Then, they needed to talk and Steve needed to touch Danny to make sure he was indeed real.

He put on the all-black outfit that Danny referred to as his “Ninja Seal” apparel. Steve parked the truck a two blocks away from Grace’s school. He made the rest of the way to the school by foot. Studying the lay of location, he spotted the gym. He figured that’s where the dance was since it was the only building at school with the lights on. He perched himself atop a building situated diagonally from the gym and could see the dance was already in progress.

Danny and Grace looked dazzling. Grace suddenly looked so mature that even Steve was sad at the prospect of her growing up so quickly. He couldn’t deny that her feminine beauty was just beginning to emerge - her long chestnut brown hair was swept in a bun and she was wearing the fuchsia colored dress that she and Danny went shopping for. Steve stared open mouthed, licking his lips as he took in the sight of Danny looking formal in a black suit, with a touch of casual and sexy, wearing no tie and a white dress shirt with two or three of the buttons on the shirt left unbuttoned. A hint of Danny chest could be seen through tiny opening of the unbuttoned shirt that enticed Steve’s imagination and stirred his arousal.

Steve glanced up towards Danny’s face, noting a sad, distant and distracted look in his eyes and expression as he danced with Gracie in his arms. Steve ventured a few guesses as to what Danny was pondering – memories of his deceased partner, Grace, the unfair and senseless fate that befallen her and the “Borrowed Time” he was spending with his beautiful daughter, Gracie. Steve’s heart ached for a moment watching the pain in Danny’s eyes, wondering if some or all of his guesses were right.

Moments later, Danny looked up and seemed to be looking his way. Steve froze wondering if Danny had truly spotted him; a look of fear, guilt and panic crossed Steve’s face. Much to Steve’s relief, however, he saw Danny look down at Gracie as she spoke to him. Danny gave Grace a sparkling wide smile as he spun her around before taking her down into a dip. Both began giggling as Danny pulled her up into a bear hug. Steve felt warm, comfortable and relieved at the sight of his two favorite people in the whole world so happy, alive and safe. The two people he loved, trusted and wished were his own family.

The dance seemed to be breaking up about a half an hour later. Steve watched as Danny and Grace walked toward the general direction of the school parking lot. Quickly, Steve repelled his way down the back of the building and headed swiftly for his truck. With the help of the GPS in the trunk of the Camaro, Steve caught up to drive a block behind Danny just out of view. At the next turn, he figured out that Danny was taking Grace straight home – no pit stops for shaved ice or ice cream. Steve recalled that Danny said Gracie and Rachel were having a mother/daughter tea the next morning and he was disappointed that he had to take her home directly right after the dance.

Steve caught a glimpse of Danny’s golden hair glowing in the darkness of Rachel’s driveway. Danny walked Gracie to the door and waited for Rachel to open it. Then, he bent down to give her a hug.

“Danno loves you,” Danno said looking down into Grace’s angelic face.

“Love you, too, Danno. Thank you for a nice time at the dance,” she gazed at him and gave him her sparkling smile. 

“You’re welcome, Monkey,” Danny replied with delight, “any time spent with you is a treat for me.” Danny then bowed towards Gracie, “I was very happy to have escorted such a beautiful princess to a dance. Thank you, my lady.”

Gracie curtsied back and leaned in to give him another hug and kiss.

Rachel grinned as she said to Gracie, “Alright, Princess Grace, time to come inside before you are transformed into a pumpkin!” 

Rachel mouthed a “thank you” and a genuine smile at Danny and he nodded back before saying good night.

As Grace and Rachel had gone in and closed the door, Danny paused for a moment leaning against the trunk of his Camaro. He looked all around him with a suspicious yet mischievous look on his face. “Okay, Super Seal, I made you out about an hour or so ago. You been trailing me all night? C’mon out where I can see you.”

Steve came out slowly from behind some bushes, walking slowly and hesitatingly towards Danny, rubbing his hand behind his neck until he was right in front of him. “H-How did you know I was watching you,” Steve stuttered quietly not daring to look up into Danny’s face.

“At first, I thought it was just a feeling that I was being watched, but then I caught a glimpse of you atop a building across from the gym,” Danny said softly with a smirk and his arms still folded across his broad muscular chest. “Perhaps it was the shining reflection of your large binoculars catching in the light of the school lamps.” 

Steve’s face morphed into one of shock, guilt and embarrassment. “Was I really that obvious, Danno,” Steve asked as he blushed and grimaced. “Sorry,” Steve replied softly with genuine sincerity not looking up to see Danny’s face. “Are you mad? Was it too creepy? Me stalking you? I –I- just needed to see that you were safe.” Steve stood slouching with his hands jammed in his pockets.

“’S’okay, you Goof,” Danny said smiling, putting his hand on Steve’s shoulder waiting for him to look up. “I was surprised at first, but then you being your Ninja Seal self it was only natural for you to stalk me. It was actually comforting knowing you were there, watching my back.”

Steve slowly and cautiously looked up into Danny’s face, shrugging his shoulders. “After today, I …”

Danny slid his hand down to gently rub Steve’s arm. “I know, Babe, I know. I was planning to stop by your house after I dropped off Grace. I wanted to apologize.”

“What for,” Steve asked as he looked at Danny’s hand rubbing gently on his arm.

“I felt bad for leaving so abruptly. I wanted to spend some time with you to decompress, but I had to rush off to pick up Grace.”

Steve stared down at Danny’s hand that was now tracing Steve’s forearm and smiled. “We could still do that now if my house now over a couple of Longboards if you’re up for it. There is something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Danny removed his hand from Steve’s forearm, ran his fingers through his perfectly styled blond hair and smiled. “I think I’d like that.” Steve drove the truck into the garage as Danny parked the Camaro in the driveway. Steve took out his keys, unlocked the door, turned off the alarm and let Danny in first before closing the door behind him. “Hey. Go ahead and grab a couple of bottles in the fridge and meet me out back. I gotta go change.”

“Wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable in your Super Ninja SEAL outfit now that the mission is over,” Danny teased grinning and raising his eyebrows.

“Very funny,” Steve said with a tiny bit of sarcasm, but smirked back at Danny anyway. 

Steve walked outside a few minutes later wearing a navy blue tank top and black board shorts. Danny had settled in half slumped in his chair; his jacket neatly folded and placed over the back of the chair with the belt on top of it. He had untucked his shirt, the sleeves of it rolled up to his elbows, his slacks rolled up to his shins and his socks and shoes off as he wiggled his toes in the cool sand. There was a bucket of ice with four bottles shoved in it in between the two chairs.

“Hey,” Steve said looking at Danny, “you look a bit more relaxed, huh?”

“You, too, Sailor,” Danny said as he leaned his head back with his eyes closed.

“You okay, Danno,” Steve asked, seriously concerned. “You’ve had one hell of a day.”

“Yeah, I’m okay – just barely. I must’ve seen my life pass before my eyes a few times over. The whole god damn fucking incident took at least ten years off my life,” Danny complained in a weak attempt at a rant.

With his head still leaning back, Danny turned to look over at Steve. Steve could see the weariness and exhaustion in Danny’s half-lidded eyes. Danny spoke again - this time more softly and more seriously. “Honestly. I’ve never been more scared in my life than I was today even with the toughest of cases here and in Jersey. I mean I know my life is in constant danger being a cop and all, including the fact that I am your partner. Today though, it was different because it was a waiting game with an uncertain ending. It wasn’t like being shot or stabbed. You don’t always see them coming, but sometimes you do and it’s immediate. It was the waiting and having to stay still that made it scary as hell. You can’t run and you can’t hide. All I had was that damn laser light dot on my chest, the loud ticking bomb and you. You kept me sane today. I owe you a lot, Babe – a whole lot. I wouldn’t have made it without you.”

“You would have done the same for me,” Steve replied softly looking directly at Danny with a hint of something unfamiliar. 

They remained quiet for a few moments just gazing at each other. Even though Steve knew it was time to get to the point, he got lost in his thoughts and the peace, quiet and depth of Danny’s soft blue eyes. Steve knew how he felt and needed to gather courage and honesty to tell Danny.

The silence became a bit uncomfortable and Danny broke first. “Wasn’t there something you wanted to talk about?” 

Steve gazed down for a minute to compose himself then slowly met Danny’s eyes. Steve hesitated not knowing for sure if this was going to be the beginning of something deeper and intimate with Danny or the end of their friendship. Danny nodded, encouraging Steve to go on. Steve’s voice was anxious and barely above a whisper when he spoke.

“Danny, I am sorry that I made you continue with your story today. I just wanted to distract you from the bomb. I never imagined how painful or tragic the story would turn out to be. I hated causing you pain when you were already in a life threatening situation.”

Danny shook his head at what Steve said. “No, Steve. It’s not your fault and there’s no need for you to apologize. I chose to acknowledge that story today because I was taking my Grace to a dance. Gracie is growing up so fast. Because of what happened with my partner Grace, I felt like today my “Borrowed Time” was running out faster. I needed to acknowledge Grace’s presence as I took Gracie to the Father/Daughter dance.”

Steve nodded his head in understanding as he began to fidget with the label on the beer bottle. He took a deep breath before he continued. “There’s more, Danny. Remember this afternoon that I needed you and I couldn’t be without you. I couldn’t and wouldn’t leave you with that bomb today for my own selfish reasons. I stayed because…because I love you, Danno. If that bomb had exploded, I wanted to be there with you because I refuse to live without you. I stalked you tonight because I needed to convince my heart and my mind that you were safe, alive and well. I needed to protect you and keep you safe.” Steve paused for a moment to take a few sips of his beer while waiting for Danny’s reaction.

Danny stood and walked over towards Steve. He bent over to place his hand gently under Steve’s chin and slowly lifted it so he could see Steve’s face. “Steve, I love you, too. I have for a long time, but was afraid to tell you.”

“Yeah, I get it. I learned today that I can’t waste time worrying in fear. I had to tell you how I feel.” Steve leaned in, closed his eyes and gave Danny a soft gentle kiss. He opened his eyes to read Danny’s reaction. 

Danny returned the kiss, pushing his tongue to part Steve’s lips. Steve opened his mouth and allowed Danny’s tongue to slide in. Both of them tasted each other as their tongues swirled around.

Steve pulled back from the kiss to allow both of them a chance to breathe. He stood up to pull Danny into a tight hug and Steve kissed him gently and lovingly.” I love you, Danny. You bring out the best in me and I never want to let go of you again.” Steve bent down to nuzzle Danny’s neck and place gentle kisses down his neck.

“I love you, too, and I don’t plan to go anywhere,” Danny replied, eyes closed feeling Steve’s kisses travelling down his neck.

Danny could feel the rush of arousal and the need to rub his hard cock against Steve. Danny pressed closer and rubbed his cock against Steve’s thigh. Steve immediately startled, raising his lips from Danny’s neck to smash his lips hard and aggressively onto Danny’s lips, his tongue fucking Danny’s mouth. Danny moved his hips, his cock rubbing faster against Steve’s thigh, his arms roaming Steve’s back unable to stop moving all over him.

”You think we could take this inside and upstairs,” Steve asked, his voice husky with desire.

Danny pushed away and grabbed Steve’s hand leading him quickly through the sand and lawn, into the house through the sliding glass door and nearly ran up the stairs two at a time, yanking Steve as he stumbled up the stairs behind him. 

As soon as they walked through the bedroom door, Danny shoved Steve up against the door closing it with a loud slam. Danny’s movements were more desperate, aggressive and possessive. Kissing Steve everywhere skin was available – all over his face and neck. Danny quickly pulled off Steve’s shirt and threw it to the floor as Steve fumbled with the buttons on Danny’s shirt, shoved it off his body. Steve quickly turned Danny nailing him to the door and nuzzled Danny’s chest hair and wandered downward and licked Danny’s left nipple, then wrapped his lips around it and sucked greedily. Danny moaned loudly, arching his hips, rubbing his cock against Steve’s thigh. Steve dragged his tongue slowly across Danny’s chest to Danny’s right nipple. Steve took Danny’s nipple in, sucking on it until it was hard, nibbled it lightly before running his tongue around it.

Danny writhed and moaned in pleasure. “Shit, Steve. Feels so good. Mmm.” Danny ran his hands under Steve’s shirt, trying to pull it off. Steve quickly finished what Danny started by yanking his shirt up over his head and throwing it to the floor.

They fumbled with each other’s pants as they unbuttoned them and pushed them, and their briefs off each other. Danny moved away from the door, pushing Steve towards the bed.

Steve put his hands on Danny’s chest, stopping his momentum.

“What? No. More. Waiting,” Danny growled, pushing and swatting at Steve impatiently.

“Danno, I just wanted to look over your beautiful golden body,” Steve responded as he took in the sight of Danny’s delicious body. Steve’s eyes were dark and blown wide with desire. 

“Good idea, Babe,” Danny agreed as he looked Steve over slowly from head to toe and back up again hungrily. His erection grew harder when he paused to look at Steve’s impressive cock.

Eager to feel Danny’s entire naked body rubbing on his, skin on skin, Steve removed his hands from Danny’s chest, wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist and allowed Danny to quickly shove Steve onto and up the bed until his head rested on a pillow mere inches from the headboard. As Danny topped Steve, he lined up his cock with Steve’s and began grinding on top of him. Steve moaned, growled and rolled both of them over to one side as he reached down between them, grabbing both their cocks and pumping them together. Danny threw his head back and let out a loud moan as he began thrusting and fucking Steve’s hand. As Steve swiped his thumb over both cocks, he could feel the pre-cum oozing from both of them.

“Want to fuck you, Danny. Please, Danno, I want to be inside you. I want to feel all of you,” Steve moaned breathlessly.

“Yeah, Steven. Do it, Babe. Let me feel your hot hard cock bottom out in me. I want you so bad,” Danny urged Steve.

Steve flipped Danny over and began rubbing the sticky pre-cum onto his already sensitive cock. “Do you want me to get lube and a condom?”

Danny didn’t hesitate for a moment. “No condom, just lube.”

Steve rolled off Danny to get lube in from his nightstand. Opening the drawer, he got out the lube, flipped open the lid and squeezed a generous amount all over his fingers. “You ready for me, Danny?”

“Hell yeah, Babe. I want to feel your fingers slide in and out of me, prepping me for your rock hard cock to enter my hot hole,” Danny answered huskily. 

Steve slowly pushed Danny’s knees up, pushing open his cheeks and rimming the hole with his tongue. Danny twitched at the sensation. “You still okay, Danno?”

“Yeah, Babe, get on with it already,” Danny groaned impatiently.

Steve slowly slid one finger, rubbing and twisting inside before inserting another finger. He slowly slid his fingers in and out and Danny began fucking his fingers. Steve added one more finger twisting first, spreading the lube and then picking up the pace with the three fingers thrusting deep and fast in and out of Danny’s hot tight hole.

“So slick, so hot, so very tight, Danny,” Steve purred teasingly.

“I’m ready for you, Babe. Please. I want to feel your whole body, warm, real and inside me. Fuck me, Steve. Do it! I want your cock. I want all of you NOW.”

Steve wasted no more time. He pulled his fingers out, wiped them on the sheet next to Danny’s hip and lined his cock up with Danny’s hole. He slid in slowly a little bit at a time.

Danny’s body was thrumming with desire. “Go, Steve. I’m ready. Go deep.”

Steve grunted as he bottomed out. “Danny…! Feels…amazing!” Steve couldn’t hold back anymore. He stared down at Danny’s face. It was hot and flushed. Beads of sweat trickled down the sides of his face. Danny’s eyes were closed but his mouth open as he hummed and moaned in pleasure. Steve was mesmerized by Danny’s face and sounds he made. He pumped faster, hitting Danny’s prostate causing his whole body to arch off the bed. 

Steve grabbed Danny’s dripping cock in hand and fisted it to the rhythm of his cock riding inside Danny. “Oh, fuck. I’m going to come soon, Steve.”

“Come for me, Danny. Come for me, Babe. I want to watch your cum explode out of you.” 

Danny came shouting Steve’s name, shooting cum all over Steve’s hand, Danny’s chest and Steve’s chest. Steve came just after hearing Danny shout his name and watching his cum shoot all over. He collapsed on top of Danny breathing heavily. Steve was still twitching inside of Danny.

Once the twitching stopped, Danny slipped out from under Steve. He headed for the bathroom to get a couple of warm towels to clean them up. With one towel, he wipes the cum off of his stomach, chest and ass before dropping it on the bathroom floor. He took the second towel back into the room, wipes Steve off and tosses it on the floor.

“Wow,” Steve replied before pulling Danny back on the bed. Steve turned to spoon Danny, wrapping his arms and legs around him. Soon, both of them fell into a peaceful and contented sleep.


End file.
